Story of Us
by PARN of hero
Summary: Calypso is not the shy, bright, sweet girl everybody thinks. Calypso did things to blush and shock more than one. She is a working student hoping to graduate soon when she meets a guy online. She wasn't looking for love, but you can't always get what you want. My first AU story. Slightly dirty and personal. Cover by Viria.
1. 7 years now

**Disclaimer: HoO are not mine, especially Leo, Calypso, Percy, Luke, Thalia, Reyna and **

**Author's Note: New story featuring Leo and Calypso. I'm just missing one with Frank and Hazel, but I still don't have anything yet. This one will be probably Sunday updates.**

**1. 7 Years Now**

"Good morning" I said as I looked at my beloved. I kissed his shoulder as my arm was on his torso. We were spooning. I heard him sighed before turning to meet my lips.

"Happy Anniversary" said my husband.

"7 years" I said sighing happily.

"You know, the kids are still sleeping" he said with a mysterious sparkle in his eyes. I looked at the clock. It was barely 6 o'clock.

"We have like 30 minutes" I said and pressed me forehead with his. His hand drew slow circles in the waist of my sleep shorts right by my hips.

"Let's not waste time, then" said my husband and we made quiet sweet love trying so hard not to wake up our 4 years old son and one year daughter sleeping in the next bedroom.

Afterwards, we were still in bed enjoying the afterglow and decreasingly panting.

"Can you believe it's 7 years already?" I said.

"Almost 8 since we met…" he said.

"I am so happy than you found me" I said kissing him with my hands on his face.

"I think is the other way around" said my husband with a grin. We stared at each other. He still makes me feel like we just met. Loved!

"Maybe" I said rolling my eyes. "Hungry?"

"Starving" said my husband and I jumped out of bed to make breakfast in a quiet Sunday morning of June 1st.

So this is the story how we met and stayed together. Seven almost 8 years ago…


	2. The Broken Girl

**Disclaimer: Calypso is not mine. Well, whatever...**

**Author's Note: I hope you love this story. I certaintly do. This is probably the one in which my heart is poured into it. A chapter of background story before getting to the real story.**

**2. The Broken Girl**

My name is Calypso. My friends call me Callie. My story starts when I was just 21 years old. Life has never been easy for me. I have sisters which I don't know. My father cheated on my mom countless times even with my cousin, my mom's niece, yeah, her sister's daughter. They had a daughter together named Zoe. I have never met her but I know she exists. I know there are others scattered all around the city but I don't really want to find out. It's painful enough to know that Zoe exists. I hated the idea of bumping with them, seeing that we share the same eyes or nose.

My father finally left my mom for a younger woman when I was 15 years old. I remember the fights with pain and somehow bittersweet because once we were a family. We were happy for a brief period of time. My father loves me as I love him but I had to side with my mom during the divorce. I lived with her after the divorce 5 years ago.

My sixteen birthday party was probably the most awkward party ever recorded in the existence of time. My parents barely talked to each other and we had to pretend to be a happy family in front of family and my parents' friends. They threw me the party just to keep the appearances since the divorce wasn't final or even announced yet. I barely had a good time because I kept taking glances at my parents pretending to be together as they chatted from table to table full of friends and family.

Ever since my parents divorced, I have lived a secret life. My mom thinks I was always studying and working, but it was not exactly that way. Yes, I worked in a high-school and yes I was studying to get my degree in Anthropology. However, I was quite different of my mom. She was old fashion, even more than my grandma. She wanted me to get marry young… and virgin. I have to explain from the beginning.

I was 18 when I met my first love, Odysseus, Odie for short. He was super good looking and sensitive, a classical musician. We were both young and recklessly in love, or that's what I thought. I fell over heels for him. I thought he was the one until he broke up with me after one month of losing my virginity to him. I cried for weeks until I realized that I couldn't take it anymore.

I tried to kill myself months later by getting hit by a car in the highway. I survived miraculously with only a broken leg. My mom stayed by my side for days while I was in comma. When I woke up a week later of the accident, I promise of not crying anymore and I closed my heart to men but not the rest of me.

For 2 years, I buried myself in school to make something of myself. Maybe to prove Odie that I was better off without him. Maybe to prove my mom and dad that I didn't need anyone to be happy. Or just maybe to prove myself that love was just overrated.

I dated a couple of guys, just to please my mom, to keep my cover intact. She didn't get worry for me if she saw me going out with a guy by his arm. 'A good catch' she would say. Those guys didn't last. Maybe one month and they left me because I wasn't what they expected or they just got tired of me after they got what they wanted.

My other life was well… I had 'friends with benefits' on the side just to do something. It wasn't great experiences. Most of them were rushed in the back of the car or on an empty corridor outside a party or a club. I barely remember most of the encounters as they were fueled with alcohol and carelessness. I might have a couple of pregnancy scares since some 'relationships' were unprotected.

On the weekends, I returned home late in the afternoon after a whole night in parties with friends or guys. I crashed on my best friend's couch and sometimes bed: George. We were best friends and nothing more regardless of my best intentions. I wanted more with him. I wasn't in love with him because I didn't believe in love anymore. However, I wouldn't mine a life with him. He was a good guy but I was probably too broken for him to notice me or maybe he just wanted to be my friend. Maybe he just wanted to be there for me making me adore him even more.

George was my wingman. We went together to the parties and most of the times we took turns to get busy in the back of his car while the other was chatting and drinking with friends on the hood.

He already had a daughter from his teenage years: Claire. She was already in elementary and she was the light of his eyes: fair, innocent and beautiful Claire. She lived with her mom and grandparents in the other side of the city. Claire visited sometimes and we ended up having ice cream and having slumber parties instead of going to the hottest night club of the moment. I liked Claire. She knew I was just a friend because she never felt threatened by me like I did with my dad's 'friends'.

I lied at my mom every time I got home in the evening after a whole journey of hedonic behavior with George and the rest of our party friends like Butch, Lou, Connor and Travis. I was always supposed to be at some friend's house doing homework. I always took a shower before getting home, so I didn't reeked of alcohol, sex and tobacco... My mom believed me or she wanted to believe me. I had the grades to prove it.

One day on the summer when I turned 20, George and I were drunk enough and alone enough for something to happen. I would love to say that it was life-changing but let's just said there was a really good reason why we didn't get together before… It was awkward to no measure. Afterwards, we promised to never to talk about it and we are still friends. Weird! However, I was still friend with Butch after that insane spring break in Tijuana.


	3. The One on Top of me

**Disclaimer: There are no my characters.**

**Author's note: No suitable to younger audience. **

**Kind of sad, no review yet... I hope at least one, this chapter or the next.**

**3. The One on Top of me**

Last year and just 22 years old, I took a temporary teaching position as teacher assistant in a well-known high school in my neighborhood. My students are a delight but my coworkers are something else. Older teachers stared at my behind shamelessly as I walked through the corridors. I don't mind the attention but they are married guys.

The moment I stepped inside the school as a new part of the faculty, I met him, Luke Castellan. His sandy hair and blue eyes caught my attention. He was 5 years older than me and a complete eye candy for the whole female population including some members of the faculty. For my luck, we were assigned to work together. I was assigned as his assistant in his History classes with 10th and 11th graders, so he was my boss.

At the beginning, he barely acknowledged me. Sometimes he was even mean at me during classes. He made a couple of sneer comments at my back in front of the students upsetting me to no measure. I wanted to punch his handsome face.

He was strict with students and even more with me. He demanded me to be 30 minutes earlier to arrange everything for the daily lessons. He wanted me to have my desk clean all time. I had one in the corner where I graded our students' papers while he taught. I stayed a couple of times after class grading and making his lesson plans because I was his assisstant.

As the first month of classes finished, I was so feed up with him that I wanted to quit and find another job, even the coffee shop on the corner sounded better that working for him. I remember the day I decided to walk to the office to quit. I was on my way when I found Malcolm, one of our 11th graders bumped into me. He was upset because Mr. Castellan was going to flunk him for some silly reason. I was so mad at Luke that I waited after class to confront him. If this was my last day, he would hear me out.

The bell ringed and my students said goodbye. Soon, we were alone in the classroom, both of us arranging our things before leaving. This was the moment. I walked casually to his desk as he was reading something. I cleared my throat and barely raised his eyes at me. His blue eyes glowed and his mouth formed at cruel grin.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Atwood?"

"I am sick of you"

"Why? If I can ask" his smile grew larger as his eyes stared at me intently making hesitated. I felt my face flushed.

"You are cruel with me and your students. I found Malcolm upset because you are flunking him"

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes, because his paper wasn't good enough. I read it. It was acceptable. He deserves a C instead of an F"

"Well, you might be right, but I am the teacher here and I give the final grades. Do you have a problem with it?" he stood up and moved slowly around the desk until he was behind me. I felt his closeness and I felt trapped between him and the desk. I cursed in my head and turned to meet his cold stare on me.

"Yes, you shouldn't be so strict. They are kids"

"Well, missy. If I am too soft, they will get sloppy. They need a firm hand to achieve greatness if you get what I mean" I felt his hand touching my hip. I moved back and sat on the desk. His eyes were fixed on me making me gulped. The air filled with tension and electricity.

"You may be right but…"

"You are still a novice teacher… young, fresh and innocent. You will change your mind in a couple of years" His hand moved dangerously slow to my tight moving up. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or not.

"Maybe" I said weakly.

"Just maybe?" he chuckled. I nodded. "If you are so concern about our students, let me let you discuss this further"

His other hand moved to brush my hair to the side before his lips connected with my neck. I was frozen in the spot. My mind was blank but my body was starting to boil as his hot-headed breath and wicked tongue sent shivers through my spine. He elicited a moan from me as natural as if he was asking me a question about the French Revolution.

"You are a naïve. I like naïve" his lips left my neck before crashing in my lips. He kissed me deathly slow and rough. He wasn't gentle at all.

"I am not" I tried to defend myself after that assault to my lips.

"Quiet, missy" he said like the authority he was and I gulped once again.

Soon, his hand unbuttoned my blouse and his chest crashed with mine as he started to unstrap my brassiere. The air saturated with desire and soft moans from both parties.

"Turn around" he whispered hungrily on my ear. I nodded and I was lying on top of the desk. He lifted my skirt and ripped my panties before entering me in hard rough motion. I winced as I was caught surprised but he didn't stop. He didn't care if I was in pain or not. Everything was about one thing: his enjoyment on his terms only.

Before I noticed, the pain was replaced by lust and passion. I wanted so much to scream as the ecstasy clouded my senses. I was probably louder that I thought.

"Quite, missy" I placed my hand on my mouth trying to muffle the hot-headed sounds he was making me do. He lasted long enough to make me come twice before he was done.

As his own orgasm was hitting close, he removed himself of me and shot his hot load on my naked back. My breathing was ragging and my knees were weak and trembling as he leaned to my ear and whispered.

"You won't say a thing about this"

He zipped up his pants and took his things leaving me speechless for the first time ever. I just had the best sex of my life. I still wonder how I got to my house without anyone at school noticing my wrinkled clothes and messy hair. This was just the beginning of the school year.


	4. The Following Months

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick R.**

**Author's Note: La La La, sexy times are here. I blushed and blushed. Yesteday, I had a review and I'm happy, because I have 600+ views. Hurray!**

**4. The Following Months**

I stayed working in that school. I couldn't quit anymore. I knew Luke would talk bad about me. He was just that kind of guy, heartless and calculating cold.

If I was stuck, I decided to have fun. It was the least I could do. For the rest of the month, I wore only skirts to entice him. I loved his eyes sparkling lustfully as I approached to him to ask something academic showing some legs or cleavage. It was a dangerous game we were playing.

Soon after our first encounter, I found out he was getting married next year to another teacher Thalia Grace. I liked the girl, a bit punk for my taste. She was hilarious and loved Luke to the point for forgave him for having a one year old daughter product of one night stand in their 4 years of relationship. So, I wasn't the first, probably the last neither.

For the rest of the school year, we got together at least once a month. Our first encounter after that day in the classroom, he invited me to his apartment just a couple of blocks from mine. I told my mom I would be at school doing some prep work for school event over the week which was true, but I never made it to the school.

As soon as he opened the door, he attacked me with rough nibbles and caresses. He undressed me throwing my clothes to the floor. I tried to undress him but he didn't let me. Then we were on his bed enjoying each other. We didn't talk more that some wanton pleas and orders. I felt all my bones like gelatin as he literally rocked my world with harsh raw mind-blowing sex. I was definitely sore the next day.

Afterwards, I took a shower and headed to my afternoon classes to be meet by my peers and best friends at the University. I just had to say the teasing reached a whole new level of embarrassment. I knew he wasn't gentle but I didn't know how much until I got to classes and everybody notice the purplish fresh bruises going from my neck to my ankle like a masochist snake leaving a trail on me. For my best luck, my mom was working the night shift that night so I got home and massaged all my bruises hoping to fade out soon and my mom never found out.

Thankfully, the weather was growing colder so I use a scarf and jeans to hide the bruises the next day. Luke smirked the whole day every time he laid his eyes on me. By the end of the day, he walked to my desk where I was grading papers and removed my scarf to appreciate his work.

"Bastard" I said as I pulled my scarf from his hand and wrapped myself again.

"Don't deny it. You enjoy it" he said making me blush.

"Idiot anyway" He smirked and caressed my check before heading back home.

The next month, an early Winter blizzard hit the city and school was out of question for three days. Thalia was stuck in a convention with other teachers by the weather too. Luke invited me to dinner that night. I was conflicted because besides sex and work we didn't have any interaction at all. We didn't talk after sex or chatted in the teachers' lounge. We weren't friends just sex-buddies. I accepted anyway and managed to get there through two feet tall of snow.

In his apartment, we weren't alone. He also invited Ethan and Clarisse, his friends back from College. I barely knew anything of him and now it was my chance. We talked with his friends from college pranks to their jobs and parties.

As the evening was growing late, Clarisse excused herself because she wasn't a teacher and still had to work tomorrow. She was a bit tipsy but we all were. I liked Clarisse.

As Clarisse left and I closed the door, Ethan crashed his lips on mine and started to touch me and remove my warm clothes. I was going to shovel him off when I felt Luke's lips on my shoulder. He was behind me and Ethan in front. I never expected this to happen but you never knew with Luke. I sighed in defeat and let it happen. Our clothes were scattered around the place and we had sex on the bed. I never had a threesome before. It was rough, detached and extremely hot like usual with Luke. I barely could walk the next day.

The next time we got together, it was two days before winter break. We were in the faculty party in a restaurant, a private salon for the whole faculty. I was talking to Mr. Underwood, the Science teacher when Luke looked at me with burning desire and I nodded discretely. I knew what he wanted because I craved myself. Thalia was at home with a horrible flu.

I walked discretely outside the restaurant when suddenly Luke grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into his car parked in a dark corner, very convenient. We had quick and hot sex before going back to the party. I tried so much but in the end I was starting to develop feelings for the sick cheater. I hated myself even more because I knew he was only using me when Thalia wasn't available.

The sex lasted for more months. I didn't care that he was getting married soon. I just wanted him doing hot sexy unspeakable things to me. Our sessions were pretty much the same. I went to his place. He took out my clothes and we had wild raw sex on his bed, sometimes over the table and once or twice on the shower, after sex. He took some pictures of me naked to blackmail my silence. He didn't need them because I wasn't an idiot to put myself in that situation.

I felt guilty sometimes because I liked Thalia a lot. Thalia and Luke changed their wedding date by the next year because the location Thalia wanted finally opened a date for February.

At the school year ended, we had sex one last time before summer. If I was confused about his or my feelings, he did something to make more confused if it was even possible. I was on top of him sweating and panting as we both had come, when he pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead. It was the first sweet gesture done by him in almost 10 months of incredible sex. He didn't say a thing, me neither. I just got up, took a shower and went home like usual.

I don't know how I kept my grades at my afternoon classes with Luke's antics, weekends on the nightclubs with George and work, but I would graduate next year hopefully and get my degree in Anthropology. Summer was around the corner.


	5. Summer

**Disclaimer: Thalia, Luke and Calypso are not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank your for reading. Drop a review at the end.**

**5. Summer**

For the summer, Thalia and Luke returned to Luke's hometown in Maine. I missed the sex with him too much for my liking. I hated Luke because I was having feeling for him besides orgasms. It was eating me out, so I had to do something about it.

I booked a fly for me, myself and I to Chicago for a week by the beginning of August. I needed a getaway by myself. I have some relatives there that I could visit.

Meanwhile, I got into online dating… well, sex dating. I blamed my good friend Reyna because of it. She told me all about since she met a hunky married guy and had a marvelous time. I got myself an online profile and soon I was going on sex dates with different guys all over the city, not very different from what I was doing with Luke.

Most guys were married with troubled marriages; some were to the verge of divorce. I didn't feel guilty of being the other. I wasn't the one in a committed relationship. I wasn't the one cheating. I was just scratching an itch left by Luke.

Most guys were sweet and wanted someone to connect, something I didn't want because I already had Luke to screw me up in that department. I didn't want love or anything sweet at all. I was just using them like Luke used me while Thalia was out.

Most dates started by picking me up at some public location. You never know with guys. I could end up in forced prostitution. Then we went to eat or straight to the hotel and had sex. There wasn't much flirtation or conversation, straight to the point.

After sex, they dropped me at George's place and I took a shower in his room before getting back home. If my mom noticed what I was doing, she never said a thing. I don't think she did. She was dating a really creepy guy named Roy. I didn't like this guy at all. I felt his eyes undressing me everything we shook hands.

George and I remained friends and went to the beach on the weekends as the summer was on full swing with friends. His daughter Claire came with us in some occasions. If she liked me as her stepmom, she never said it loud.

When I was with George, we were caring and loving at each other. We would kiss lips and foreheads, hold hands, even take naps together, but nothing went further after that incident. If I had to marry someone, I would love to marry him. He is a good friend and father. He was already older than me and his mom was pressuring him to get married soon. Knowing George and his antics, he will get married when love hit him hard with a boulder instead of an arrow. I wasn't hoping for the same for me. I really didn't want love. For what? So I could end up divorced, bitter and heartbroken as my parents.

George took me to a fancy restaurant on my birthday, 22 years. I felt old already as the waiter brought a small cake with all 22 candles to blow. I smiled and George kissed me as he took my hand and told me to make a wish. I wished for more birthdays like this.

July was almost ending and the date of my departure to Chicago was coming closer. George wanted to come with me but I needed an alone trip.

As I was checking my online profile, I received a message from a guy. I opened a window and started an online conversation with him. He seemed nice. His name was Richard Martinez. He was studying in the Physics and Engineering department just three buildings away from mine in the University. Maybe I had seen him as I passed by but we never acknowledged each other.

We chatted for over 3 hours. He seemed differently to the other guys I met before, more of a friend that a sex-buddy. I waited for him to ask me out to the nearest hotel but he didn't. I was growing anxious and I asked him out to the 'movies' once I returned from Chicago. Maybe he was shy since he was a scientist, probably stuck in his lab doing science things like a typical secluded geek.

Over the last two months, I received no text of Luke which it was exactly what I was expecting of him. I would be weird if he did.

August came and my mom took me to the airport to travel for the first time alone to Chicago. Nobody received me in the airport as I landed. My uncle Prometheus was working and I told him to meet him at dinner once he was at home.

I traveled to downtown in the subway. I enjoyed watching the city at full swing as summer had parked for the season. I exited the subway just next to the Miracle mile. I walked around the store doing some sightseeing and taking tons of pictures. Before I noticed, the evening was coming fast and I had to get to my uncle's house near Hyde Park.

When I was little, my uncle lived with us while he was studying. I missed him a lot. We had an awesome dinner at a restaurant just a couple of blocks from his home. He introduced to me his girlfriend Clementine. She seemed to be really nice as a divorced woman with two little boys. My uncle seemed to be happy with her which made me happy.

During my week in Chicago, I went to the normal sightseeing from the Skydeck to Chinatown. I had a blast in the museums: The Field, Science and Industry, Art Institute and so many more in between. I took tons of pictures to show to my students, maybe to make a class about the history of Chicago. I spent a whole day in the beach by the lake. I loved my brief holiday but before I realized it was time to come back.

My uncle and I had one last lunch together before he dropped me in the airport to travel once again to my town and whatever future could bring.


	6. Movie Afternoon

**Disclaimer: HoO is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading**

**6. Movie Afternoon**

Once back home, I checked my online profile hoping to find my next rendezvous. Summer was almost over and once in school I would be too busy to get with someone. I found Richard online and I asked him out again to the 'movies' like we said before Chicago. He kindly agreed to go the next day. We would meet in the cinema. I promised him to wear a sheer floral printed blouse. He would wear a blue polo shirt. I also made plans with a college professor for the day after tomorrow.

The next day, I got up late as I was still tired from travelling. I hate airports. My mom got up late as she wasn't working today. Today was the kind of day for us to go shopping and bond over an ice cream cone but I had plans.

After breakfast, I checked my online profile for any cancelation before going to the movies. I got to the theater just 10 minutes earlier. I wasn't nervous. It wasn't the first time I was going out with a complete stranger. I got myself a soda while I waited. I kept taking glances to the door and the clock waiting for him.

Before I noticed, he was running late. I sighed thinking I was going back home like in other occasions. No biggie really, sometimes my dates ended with me eating ice cream at home curled with at book in the sofa.

Then, a short guy with wavy dark brown hair entered. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and looked around like looking for someone.

"Hi, Richard?" I said shyly as I waved at him. He looked at me and smiled. He surely got a cute smile.

"Yes. Calypso?"

"Call me Callie, nice to meet you" I said shaking hands. He looked around probably hoping that I would leave or it was a mistake.

"Nice to meet you too. Which movie do you want to see?" he smiled again making me blush just a little.

"I don't know. Let's check it out" I looked at him with a smile and we checked the schedule. I really didn't care of the movie. Actually, I didn't think we were actually going to watch a movie, really unusual to the rest of my dates over the summer.

We watched 'Click'. I like Adam Sandler and Richard let me pick it. I thought he was going to pay for everything like most of my previous 'dates' but he looked like he was short on money. So, we compromised. He paid the tickets and I bought the snacks.

We talked before the movie started. It was nice. He was nice. I felt like in a real date, maybe it was but again we met where everybody is looking for something in specific: sex. Maybe he was the kind of guy how was nice before raping you and kill you afterwards. Just maybe. However, I didn't feel threatened by him. His whole presence relaxed me like if I was next to a warm soothing fire.

During the movie, I thought he was going to feel me up like typical teenagers, but nothing. Maybe I was really in the wrong date. The movie was funny and insightful somehow just like in Punch Drunk Love.

Almost at the end, there was a scene were Adam's character regrets his life and I felt unease. I don't know what effect this boy or the movie was having on me, but I felt my eyes watering like I hadn't done in years. I didn't cry even in my cousin's funeral two years ago. However, somehow sitting next to him I felt safe and I cried two tears which I wiped them off quickly.

The movie finished and we walked out the theater. I didn't know what do to next. I was waiting for him to make the first move but he just looked at me with a smile.

"I have to go now. Thank you for the movie. It was fun" he said.

"Thank you too. Can I go with you?" I wanted to know him more. I was intrigued by the guy.

"Well, if you want. I just getting my backpack at the lab" he shrugged awkwardly.

"A lab with scientific thingies?" I said and gasped in surprise and exciting. I have always wanted to see a real lab.

"Kind of. All grad students have a small office by the lab" he said nervously.

"Oh! So you are a grad student. I thought you were an undergraduate. You look like my age. Who old are you?"

"27"

"Wow, you barely look older of 20"

"Thanks. I guess"

We walked side by side. We talked along the way over simple topics like how was the movie, music, movies and book preferences, and so on.

Before I realized we were in front of his building, just 3 apart from mine in the University. We climbed to the second floor, then through a corridor all the way to a secluded office very inside the building. Maybe it was a trap.

"This is my office" he said as he opened the door. The place had a desk and a computer. The walls were bare and painted white. Nothing remarkable, unpleasant either.

"It's nice" I said thinking of the possibilities on the desk. Maybe this was his plan all along. The Campus was empty since it was Sunday in the afternoon. We could be loud and wild since we were much hidden inside the building.

I smiled to myself and I turned to kiss him. I caught him like a blinded deer by the headlights. It was kind of endearing. We kissed softly but with raising passion. I placed my hands on his back moving down to his waist. He placed his hand on my face and gave me little peck before pulling away.

"Sorry, if I gave the wrong idea, but no thanks. I barely know you" said Richard. Now, I was the one looking like a deer caught by headlight. I couldn't believe what he said.

"Wait, you don't want sex?" I said frowning my disbelief.

"All guys do, but not with a complete stranger" he smiled nervously.

"What were you doing online then?" I said confused and softly. I was a little embarrassed by my behavior. I was the one jumping on his bones.

"I was curious. I never thought someone would ask me out" Richard shrugged.

"Oh" I said nodding. Now I was embarrassed. I felt like a sex offender on the poor guy. He took his backpack and put his hand on the doorknob making me clear that it was time to leave.

"Did you have many dates before this?"

"Just one or two" I said blushing even more embarrassed even ashamed of my summer of 'fun'.

"Well, it's probably easier for you. You are gorgeous" said Richard looking straight to my eyes and I blushed.

"Thank you" I said nodding.

He looked at me like we would never see each other again. It was kind of sad, so I leaned forward to his lips. We kissed again. It was a steamy goodbye kiss.

"Are you sure?" I said as we pulled apart with a grin in my face.

"Yes. I will take you to your bus stop" said Richard nodding and place his hand on my back walking me out the office.

"Great" I said rolling my eyes.

Once outside, Richard stared at me for a second before wrapping his arms on me to kiss me one more time. It was a sweet kiss. He took my hand for two seconds. I enjoyed the warm before he took it away to lock his office door.

He walked me to the bus stop. We talked about different things, mostly casual things like the weather and the University strikes. I went home thinking in him. I met a nice man today, completely different to the rest.


	7. The Name

**Disclaimer: Calyleo is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I'm really thankful.**

**7. The Name**

The following day was the first day of the semester in the University and at work. I was ready to get back to work. I wasn't exactly excited of seeing Luke after the whole summer.

As I entered in our classroom, I was alone. I was early as usual. I think only the janitors and I were so early. I sat on my desk to clean up a bit before anything. I was on my way of cleaning the students' desk when Luke and Thalia entered the room laughing and holding hands.

"Hi, Callie. Did you have a great summer?" said Thalia before hugging me.

"Yes, I went to Chicago for a week, and you guys?"

"Wedding things, nothing remarkable"

"You must be excited"

"Kind of. I have to go to clean my desk. Show me the pictures later" said Thalia and kissed Luke "See ya, Callie" she waved at me before leaving us alone.

"How was your summer?" said Luke somberly with a knowingly grin on his face.

"Let's say. I was busy" I said with a playful smirk. His eyes hardened and he grabbed by my arm forcefully.

"You are mine" said Luke dangerously low almost growling. I brushed him off and leaned to his face.

"Not anymore" I said defiantly straightforward at his eyes. We probably stared at each other for a second before students started to enter and greeted us.

For the rest of the day, we pretty much avoided each other which it was fine for me. I hated him getting all possessive on me when he was the one getting married. Hypocrite!

After classes, I exited fast before he could corner me. I think he would bend my will easily with sex. He was just terrific in bed.

At the University, I had my classes with the rest of my friends and somehow miraculously I had a free period in the early evening. I normally spent my free periods eating in the cafeteria or working on my assignments, but I thought of Richard.

I still don't know what pushed me but I went to his building. I got kind of lost on my way to his office. The corridors can be really confusing and there nothing remarkable on them like a cool poster, just whiteness.

When I found his office, the door was opened. I peeked inside and he was giving me the back as he was on the computer completely absorbed on something on the screen. I walked in slowly and carefully to spook him up. I touched his shoulder making him turn really frightened.

"Hi" I said with a large smile. He looked me unbelieving his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I had a free period. I wanted to stop by to say hi" I said shrugging. I leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I thought I've never seen you again" said Richard weakly with a strange smile on his face. I felt my heart sink to my foot. I felt embarrassed. He clearly didn't want me here.

"I…" I stammered awkwardly staring at each other. I wanted to run away fast.

From the corridor, I heard loud and fast steps coming closer. Then a cute skinny tanned girl entered with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm back" said the girl waving like a cartoon at us.

"Hi, what's up?" said Richard standing up.

"Hi" I said awkwardly by the cute girl coming into the office.

"I've missed you" said the girl hugging Richard, then she looked at me with curiosity.

"I know you. I'm Piper, Jason's boyfriend. You are Reyna's friend, Callie, right?" said the girl.

"Yes, now I remember you. We meet at Frank's party where Jason was playing with his band. How are you?" I said.

"Great" said Piper and we stared at each other. "Where did you meet Valdez?"

"Who?" I said.

"Leo" said Piper pointing to Richard. I was fooled. I looked at him slightly confused and smiled.

"Ah, around. I have some friends in this department. I didn't know your last name was Valdez" I said saving myself of this incredible awkward situation. Piper nodded at me.

"That's great. Leo, you have to see the pictures of the baby. She is way cute" Piper said before she turned to me "My sister Drew had a baby yesterday. Wanna see?"

"Sure" I said nodding. Then Piper took out her digital camera. I took it and flicked the baby pictures. She was a cute baby.

"What's her name?" I said to Piper.

"Ivanna"

"That's a cute name. What do you think, 'Leo'?" I said with a ton of accusing tone on Leo.

"It's nice" said Leo looking guilty at me, then he smiled widely "but if it was my daughter, I would name her something really cool like Harley, Cooper or Curie" I knew what he was doing. He was easing up the atmosphere. He could be such a dork.

"Shut up, Leo" said Piper giggling and I laughed too.

I stayed there for half an hour before I had to go to my next class. We talked about our summer like if we were old friends. I tried to be cordial to Piper. Reyna was my friend and she was dating Jason before Piper.

"It's getting late. I have class. See you, Piper. Leo, could you walk me to my class?" I said after I checked the clock on the wall.

"Sure. Piper, stay here. I'll be back" said Leo and Piper nodded.

We walked side by side in silence until we exited the building. Once outside, I looked sideways to him. He looked nervous. He knew I was going to confront him. As we passed a dark hall between buildings, I pushed him into the darkness pulling him by the collar. I wasn't upset. I just wanted answers.

"So, you are not Richard" I said with my eyes fixed on his. He looked down ashamed.

"Sorry" he muttered. I let him go and smiled.

"It's OK. I get it. I like Leo best. I'm still Calypso. Who is Richard Martinez then?"

"A high-school friend" muttered Leo.

"Nice to meet you, Leo Valdez" I said shaking his hand like it was the first time.

"I'm really sorry" he said with guilty eyes. I smiled nodding.

"Why did you say you never thought of seeing me again?"

"Because you are just gorgeous, you can have any man… and I am… well, me" stammered Leo

"You are cute" I said pointing to his chest with a big grin on my face. He smiled at me.

"I know, but you are beautiful" he said and I leaned to him. We kissed sweetly before he walked me all the way to my building. We talked along the way of going to the movies next Sunday. It was a second date.


	8. Teasing and Testing

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to RR**

**Author's Notes: 2 months. Thanks! Again Sorry for the lack of updating. I was stock in a beautiful forest environment without internet. I had fun but I felt guilty for being out too long.**

**8. Teasing and Testing**

After my last class, my cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Frederick, the college professor, who I made plans for the evening last Saturday before making plans with Leo. I had totally forgotten. I replied to meet me by the bus stop totally casual.

I asked my friend Reyna to hold my school things to go on my 'date'.

"Sure, I will give it to you tomorrow. Have fun" was her only reply.

On the bus stop, I was nervous. Frederick wasn't my teacher, but I knew he was the father of acquaintance. This could turn out really bad if I didn't play my cards right. It was only sex. I was just keeping my word after all. I wasn't going to get him to divorce again. He had already left his first wife for a grad student.

Soon as I got to the bus stop, he got there in his car. I waved at him before entering to his car.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"You must be Calypso. You are pretty" said Frederick nervously.

"Thank you. What do you want to do?"

"I think you know"

"Can we eat first? I'm starving"

"Sure. I know an excellent place. Chinese take-out?"

"You read my mind"

We ordered take out before heading to cheap motel, the kind with kinky mirrors all around the bed and hourly-rates. We ate in our room making small talk about the teaching and students. Since he was a History teacher, I asked a lot about how to teach some subjects to my high-school students.

As soon as our dinner was eaten, we had sex. It was kinky and so erotic seeing my moaning reflection in the mirrors. I loved it. Frederick didn't disappoint me at all.

Afterwards, he took me to my home. It was way too late to go to George's then home. I had to work tomorrow. As we were in front of my entrance door, he kissed me seductively.

"When can I see you again?" he said. I pursed my lips softly.

"It's not a good idea. I know Annabeth"

"Are you blackmailing me?" he said concerned. I shook my head and cupped his face with my hand.

"No. I'm discrete, not a homewrecker. This was a one-time thing only. Besides, I met someone yesterday" I smiled.

"Then why were you with me?"

"I promised to meet you before knowing him. I like to keep my promises. I am a woman of honor"

"Is he a good guy?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well, it was pleasure to meet you" said Frederick as he shook my hand.

"I say the same" I said and kissed his check. I went directly to the shower and then to bed. I had an early start tomorrow.

As I was in bed, I thought of Leo. I didn't feel bad about having sex with Frederick. I didn't know if I was dating Leo or not. This was new for me definitely. We weren't having sex for starters. Were we friends at least?

The next day and the following, work was fine. Luke tried to corner me alone probably to bend me to his will with those seductive eyes and expert hands but I found myself really busy at Thalia's classroom helping her with a bulletin board.

On Wednesday, George invited to the movies after class. We talked, laughed and I told him everything about Leo. He said I looked differently but in a good way. I hadn't seen Leo in two days, but he knew I was busy with school and work.

Thursday was dreadful as the weather was gloomy and rainy. This kind of days depressed me and the lack of students didn't help either. Less of half of the school population was at school as a late Hurricane alert was issued just 10 minutes before classes. I helped Thalia to finish her bulletin board since there weren't a lot of students. Most of them left after their parents picked them after 10 o'clock.

As the school day ended, I was alone in my classroom when Luke entered. I could see in his eyes he was on a mission for my liking or not. I sighed annoyed. Today was a bad day to wear a skirt. He took me by the arm making stand up before pushing me against the wall.

"You are mine" he whispered before slipping his hand in my panties caressing me down with his skillful fingers.

"I am dating someone else" I tried to push him away but his grip on me was still tight after months apart. I was aching for his touch as he was teasing me.

"He doesn't need to know" he said with a smile before leaving a hickey in my shoulder.

We had hot desk-shaking sex again like the first time. He wasn't gentle as usual. I felt his need to mark me as his with his raw thrusts on me. Everything about us was about possession and lust. As he came splashing my back, I turned to meet his ragging and sweating self.

"This was the last time, or I will tell Thalia. It's over between us" I said as I arranged my clothes. He took a good look at me before his eyes flared.

"Whatever, you weren't that good anyway" he said and lashed out of the classroom.

I got home as fast as humanly possible to take a shower before heading to the University. I was already late for my first class. In the shower, I felt dirty for the first time. I almost cried not because what he said but because for the first time I felt like a cheater.

In the evening to my surprise, I saw Leo. He was waiting for me outside of my usual classroom. I wasn't expecting him at all.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said as I waved at him.

"I wanted to see you" said Leo nervously and blushing. I blushed too.

"Who is your friend?" said Reyna as she was in front of us. I didn't see her coming at all.

"Leo, this is my friend Reyna. Reyna, he's Leo, Piper's friend" I said introducing them.

"Piper? Why I know that name?" said Reyna wondering.

"Jason's new girlfriend" I said. She looked at me with a scolding look. She was still upset of Jason dumping her for that girl. I shrugged with an apology in my eyes.

"Ah, what a coincidence!" said Reyna.

"Tell me about it. I met Leo and the next day Piper was with him. I didn't see that coming" I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you" said Leo as he shook Reyna's hand.

"Likewise. Hurry up. Professor Blackwood is coming" said Reyna and left us alone.

"I'd better go. I don't want to get you in trouble" said Leo.

"Sure, see you on Sunday" I said and he kissed my cheek before going with a smile on his face.


	9. The Second and Third Date

**Disclaimer: Calypso and Leo are not mine. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading.**

**9. The Second and Third Date**

Sunday came. I didn't go with George to the club last night because I was just drained of homework and lesson plans. It's always the same the first days after a holiday. The first week is always the worst.

I got early to the movie theater but I just waited like 5 minutes before he came in with his dashing smile. I waved at him in my seat and he leaned to kiss my cheek. I wanted him to kiss me in the lips but sadly he didn't.

"What movie do you want to see this afternoon, milady?"

"I don't really care. I just want popcorn and maybe some nachos" I said with a grin.

"Sure, let's go" said Leo and we got the tickets and everything for an evening at the movies. The movie was fine but the company was better. We made jokes, whispered and giggled at each other.

After the movies, he accompanied me to the store to get some office supplies for the next day at work. As I was comparing the prices of two sets of markers, someone touched my shoulder and I gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Frederick, what a surprise!" I said probably too pitchy.

"It is indeed. How are you?" said Frederick shaking my hand. Leo was just next to us looking at us with interest.

"Great. This is my friend Leo. This is Frederick" I said introducing them each other.

"Nice to meet you" said Leo shaking his hand. Frederick stared at me for a second before nodding.

"I say the same. I gotta go. My wife and the twins are waiting for me" said Frederick and left fast.

"Sure" I just muttered. I felt panic. Maybe his wife was around. I couldn't look at her. I was probably panicking because Leo took everything from my hands to leave them on the counter and dragged me outside.

"Are you fine?" he said once I sat outside breathing fast to edge of a panic attack. His face was concerned. I tried to smile.

"Yeah, I went out with him once. I am just shocked. I never expected to see him again"

"Just like me?" he said really constricted by a dark feeling. Was it jealously?

"Pretty much" I nodded.

"When?"

"Monday"

"But…" he asked confused. I looked at him. If he was jealous, he was hiding it very well. I looked at him anguished and conflicted. He was a good boy and I was, well, me, broken.

"I had to keep my word. I made a promise before meeting you. Are you mad at me?" I said weakly unable to look at him.

"No. How was it?"

"Great and empty at the end" I kicked softly the wall behind us as I sighed ashamed of myself.

"Why?" he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to his eyes and smiled. I wanted to cup his cheek.

"You are too sweet to get it" I said.

"I think you deserve better" said Leo as he hugged me.

"Thank you, but I don't. Come on. Let's go" I said and pulled him to the bus stop. I needed to go home. I had a mountain of assignments waiting for me.

Over the week, I saw Leo a couple of times as I found myself with inexplicable with free periods. We talked and laughed. He made me smile with his silly jokes and anecdotes of his mysterious roommate Percy. According to Leo, Percy was a womanizer.

Work was torturing bad. Luke was punishing me with extra work as I refused his advances every single time. I was really thinking of going to Thalia and come clean. I was just sick of his attitude.

It was Friday and I called Leo. I was getting tired of things going slower than a snail and the Luke situation didn't help either. I was anxiously craving for boy touch if you get my drift.

"I'm going to your apartment tonight" I said over the phone forgetting the pleasantries.

"Why?"

"Because I want to" I said literally putting my foot down. The boy hadn't even kissed me properly in two weeks, just peeks on the cheek and chaste kisses on the lips.

"Well, if you want to. I will tell Percy to let him know"

"Sure" I said and hang up.

He picked me up after class. It was already night when we got to his small 2 bedroom apartment. As we were outside the door waiting for Leo to open, I pushed him to the wall ready to kiss him.

"Percy said he was working late at a party. He is a waiter by the way" said Leo stopping me. I sighed in defeat.

"Sure. So pizza and movies?" I said and he smiled honestly happy.

"Sounds great" he said as he opened the door.

We entered into his apartment. A little dog came running to us greeting us.

"What a Dog, I'm here" said Leo as he patted the dog's back.

"Wait, your dog's name is 'What a dog'. You are kidding, right?"

"No"

"But why… you know what, I don't want to know. Nice to meet you, What a Dog" I said and patted the dog too.

Leo called the pizza guy and we settled on his couch to watch a TV movie. I tried to get his attention. I wanted sex. After a whole summer of fun and a year with Luke, I was becoming a sex-addict, but he kept shutting me down. When did I become the pushy horny teen boy on the relationship?

As the movie ended and it was pretty late, I leaned to kiss him as he turned off the TV and we were surrounded in darkness. It was now or never.

We kissed with passion. He was a good kisser. I felt flushing hot and everything felt magnified as I couldn't see a thing. His lips landed on my neck. His tongue drew lazy and excruciate slow circles on my aching skin. I started to move my hands on his chest all the way down on a dangerous slow pace. Once I settle them on his belt buckle, he stopped suddenly.

"Sorry, but no" he said in husky voice. He desired me but he was a gentleman too.

"But" I said biting my bottom lip.

"I can sleep in the couch if you want to" he said as he kissed my forehead. His breathing was ragged and fast.

"Don't be silly. I'm not throwing you out of your own bed. I will behave. I promise. Let's go to bed" I said as I stood up and took his hand pulling him to bed.

Since I wasn't exactly planning on sleeping over, I asked him for something to sleep in. We both were blushing when he saw me in shorts and t-shirt.

"Right, let's sleep" said Leo awkwardly. I just nodded and we got under the covers.

I was nervous as hell. This was the first time I was in the same bed with a guy and not having sex, except for George. I didn't know how to proceed. I was all so new. As we were spooning, he kissed my neck softly making me hard to stop my ragging needs, but I stayed still. I wanted him for so many reasons that I couldn't explain myself. This was beyond lust. I really liked him.

"I'm afraid of this" he said and kissed my hair lovingly. I heard him sighed and his heart was beating fast, mine too.

"Me too" I said and I slept in his arms loving the warm and security his presence could bring.

The next morning started with noises outside the room, I guessed it was Percy. I listened until I heard him shutting his door and nothing at all. Then I got up to the bathroom. As I was leaving the bathroom, I collided with a taller and more muscular guy than Leo. I fell on the floor in a big loud thumb.

"Hi. I'm Percy" said the boy as he helped me to stand up.

"I'm Callie" I said blushing. He wasn't wearing a shirt, then his bedroom door opened and a red-headed girl emerged.

"Percy, wait for me… Hello, I'm Rachel, you must be Leo's girlfriend... What a relief! We were kind of worried for him, right Percy?" said the girl rambling.

"Not exactly worried" mumbled Percy embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Callie. Nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand. Rachel smiled and pulled Percy's hand to the bathroom.

"Come on, Percy. I have a take a shower before getting back to my dad's" said Rachel and they disappeared smiled. I blushed 50 shades of red as I heard them having sex on the shower.

After an awkward breakfast full of smug smiles and embarrassing looks, I went home to get my assignments done.


	10. So We are Definitely an Item

**Disclaimer: Calypso and Leo are by Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: I am blushing because this brings good memories.**

**10. So We are Definitely an Item**

For the next week, Leo and I saw each other any free moment available at the University. He would come between my classes to chat and share some laughs. My college friends were happy that I was dating, but I wasn't sure if we were dating or not. I hadn't dated since Odie that was 4 years ago. Even the word felt weird in my tongue. I wasn't a dater kind of girl. I was the friend with benefits, the occasional tension release, even the gay cover (don't ask when and who), but a girlfriend? Was I ready for that kind of commitment? Valentine's and anniversary's gifts? Meeting the parents? Hoping for a ring on my finger?

On Thursday, Leo came at the end of my classes to walk me to the bus stop like usual lately. These were the few moments we had together on my crazy oversaturated schedule.

"Ready to go?" said Leo and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Sure" I said as I closed my backpack.

"Let me take that for you" said Leo taking my backpack.

"My hero. Please, help me" I mocked him making him smile.

"Shut up" said Leo and I leaned to kiss him softly.

"You know. Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the barrio"

"Why?"

"It's Mexican Independence Day. The biggest party of the year, that's why"

"I thought it was 5 de Mayo"

"Typical gringo thinking. Don't worry. I'm here to answer all your questions tomorrow"

"Sure. It sounds nice. Do I have to dress up like in Halloween or St. Patrick's Day?"

"Maybe two braids and a long floral skirt will do"

"Ok"

The next day, I asked to a teacher friend at work to braid my hair with green, white and red ribbons. I looked so damn cute and I was feeling really happy with my hair until Luke made a nasty comment of plagiarizing the holiday right in the middle of class. Some students sneered and giggled at the comment while other looked sadly at me. They pitied me since everybody, even the teachers, knew how Luke mistreated me sometimes.

After work and University, Leo picked me at night like usual. We took the bus all the way to the Mexican neighborhood. I had never been in that part of the city. I was too 'gringa' sometimes.

The place mesmerized me. In general, the people around them were happy and cheerful. The place was colorful with green, white and red decorations as well as eagles which was the national animal. In every corner, there was a mariachi or other Mexican music band playing their traditional songs. There were several stages where people sang or danced Mexican songs. I could hear people talking in fast Spanish as they went back and forth to the food and novelty stands.

"I have never been in something like this before, not even the county fairs" I said as we stopped in a corner so I could appreciate everything.

"Well, this is your opportunity. What do you want to do first?"

"Eat?" I said as my stomach started to rumble and complain. I hadn't eaten in the whole day.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really know, tacos? Are they like in Taco Bell, right?" I said looking to a whole line of food stands with colorful signs announcing different kinds of food like tacos, quesadillas, enchiladas, tortas and so on.

"Nothing at all, but you will love them" said Leo pulling me to the nicest food stand at the end of the line.

"2 orders of tacos" said Leo to a food stand worker as we were standing on line.

"What's this?" I said pointing to a table full of different liquids in containers.

"Salsas. Be careful. They are really hot. I would stay away if I was you. There are not a sweet gringa like you" said Leo and one guy gave him the food. I took my plate and I looked at the salsas.

"I think. I can handle it" I said to myself before pouring a spoonful of a green one to my tacos.

Leo and I sat on a bench next to a lot of people all eating. I took a bite and I felt my tongue on fire as the salsa burned my insides.

"Oh Gods!" I said panting with my tongue out hoping that the cold night air will cool it off.

"Is the gringa enchilada?" said someone behind us. We nodded. "Jose, bring a mango for the pretty lady"

Before I notice, a guy from the food stand appeared in front of us with a raw skinless yellow mango. Leo took with a thankful smile.

"Eat it" said Leo.

"I don't think I can" I said as my eyes cried. I felt my throat swollen as the heat was the only thing on my mind.

"You will feel better" said Leo and I took a bite.

Immediately, the sweet cool mango cooled off my burning mouth. I sighed of relief and some people applauded at me. I never felt more embarrassed like in this moment. Leo smiled at them and stood up bowing to the audience making everybody and myself laughed. I ate the whole mango and I left my really hot tacos to the side.

After eating, Leo took my hand making me blush. I was always the one to take his hand first. I loved when he took some initiative. We walked around the alleys and plazas enjoying the sights, smells and sounds of the party.

We stopped in the entrance of an ally and kissed me sweetly. He stared at me with tender eyes and kissed me again.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" said Leo making blush and my heart beat like a hummingbird.

"Wait, I wasn't?" I said joking. He looked at me seriously.

"Well, do you or not?" said Leo almost scolding me. I cupped his face and kissed him.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend" I said.

Then we went to the novelty stands to get some matracas, which are sticks that you swing to make a hell of noise. Midnight was getting near and the main event where people made noise by shouting, popping fireworks and with the matracas in celebration of Miguel Hidalgo, a priest who made everybody rise against the Spaniards on early morning of September 16th.

It was almost time for the Grito as Leo said. The weather felt cold so I leaned closer to him. His lips touched my forehead in a sweet kiss.

"You are burning down" said Leo worried. For over one hour, I was starting to feel sick but I didn't want to leave just yet. I was having so much fun.

"I feel sleepy" I said once I was caught.

"Let's take a cab to get quicker to my apartment" said Leo pulling me quick between the crowd. I just nodded as we exited the celebration. On the taxi ride, he stayed close to me checking my temperature making happy inside. He really cared about me.

Once in his apartment, I changed into his clothes again before he took me to bed again. I was feverish sick but I pulled him to me. I kissed him with hotly passion, or was it the fever talking?

"Sleep, you are sick. We don't have to do anything" said Leo as he pulled again.

"But, I want to" I said but my eyes were betraying me.

"No, sleep now" said Leo and kissed my forehead checking my temperature once again. I shrugged.

"It sounded so Lolita's in my head" I said.

"What?"

"You have to read the book to get it" I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds kinky" said Leo with grin.

"We will have to try once to find out, feverish sex" I said with a seductive smile.

"You are taking nonsense. Just sleep" said Leo and kissed me in the lips chastely slow.

"Will you be there in the morning?"

"Well, it's my apartment. So, I think I will"

"Dummy. You know what I mean" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure" said Leo as he spooned his body next to me. I slept like a rock.


	11. The Unspoken Words and Feelings

**Disclaimer: Of course Leo and Calypso are not mine... it's called fanfiction for a reason.**

**Author's Note: thank you for reading. 3,080+ views = not bad at all. One of my favorite chapters. It remains me of so many things.**

**11. The Unspoken Words and Feelings**

During the night, I felt feverish hot and Leo took care of me with cold rags on my forehead and checking my temperature every time I whimpered. I felt cared like I hadn't felt in years, not even by my own parents.

I woke up completely alert and the morning light wasn't available yet. I felt so much better. I turned to see to Leo. He was snoring lightly next to me. I could see a worry scowl on his face. He looked just endearingly cute. I kissed his forehead and he relaxed at my touch. I could see him smile in his sleep making me smile.

I was too alert to sleep again, so I got up as quiet as possible and took a cool shower soothing my aching body after a night of fever. I felt so much better after my shower.

I returned to the bedroom to find Leo still sleeping. I sat on the bed with my hair dripping cool water drops. I didn't know what to do now.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Leo talking to my back. His hand reached mine, probably checking my temperature.

"Better. Thank you for last night"

"I care about you. You don't need to thank me"

"Thanks anyway. I have to say it. It's polite"

"It's still early. You need to sleep. You push yourself too much with your job and school and still find time to hang out with me. I wondered how come you didn't get yourself sick before"

"I am too resilient. I have endured a lot"

"Your parents' divorce?"

"Just a lot"

Leo sat up on the bed leaning closer to me. I felt his arms on my shoulder. I leaned back and he kissed my hair.

"Look at me" said Leo making me turn to see his caring brown eyes "I like you"

"I like you too" I said blushing and looked at the wall. I didn't know what to do. This was so different of anything and anybody before. I thought my feelings for Odie were strong but this was intense. Was this how you feel when you truly fall in love?

I spaced out in my thoughts, and then I felt his hand moving my damp hair to the side. His lips kissed my neck tenderly. I was soothing, tender and sexy. I looked at him and his eyes brightened by desire. He wanted me. I gulped and met his lips. He kissed me like never before. There was so much in his kiss: desire, care, longing, desperation and the most important one thing honesty. He wasn't faking anything.

I felt my chest heavy by these revelations. He truly cared about me. This wasn't about sex, possession or curiosity. This was a real relationship.

His hands removed his t-shirt, the one I was wearing. I felt vulnerable and raw as his eyes were on me like I was a tasty dessert worth eating slow enjoying the taste.

He removed his clothes fast before I could run to the door. I was scared of the meaning of what would happen next. I didn't deserve him.

Leo pulled me to his arms and kissed me with raw passion. I felt all giddy as the fire in me increased. I wanted him too. His hands travelled all over my body before resting on my chest touching and pinching.

Before I could register his hands on my chest, his lips travelled south to where his hands were. I leaned forward as he took my nipple on his mouth while his hand worked on the other. I moaned hotly at his caress. I felt his smile as he moved to the other nipple sucking and nibbling with slow agonizing movements. The sensations were overwhelming.

His hands pushed me softly to lie on my back. He kissed me as his hands were on my cheeks and his body on top of me. I opened my legs pulling him to my aching core. I wanted him now pushing me to the edge and beyond.

"Are you sure?" I said as I felt his tip almost at my entrance. He stopped all together to stare at me looking for doubt, then he nodded.

"Do you have protection?" said Leo embarrassed. I kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

"In my backpack, small pocket to the left" I said and I saw him jumped out of bed faster than a roadrunner.

He took a good look of my naked body making me blushed before putting the condom on. Soon, he was back on top on me. He kissed me mind-blowingly hot pushing forward into me. His eyes never left mine as he was pounding faster and faster making me moan like never before. The sex was so different of anything I had experienced before. It was caring. I felt worthy.

After that, Leo came to pick me every night after class. We walked to the bus stop and we hugged and kissed like a normal couple at the bus stop. I really felt like a girlfriend.

Friday became our date night. The next Friday, we went to his apartment to watch movies, eat take-out and sleep together, sex included.

As we were heavily making out on his bed, our clothes found the floor sooner that I would expect it. This time was sweeter than the last time. All his caresses were tender and his lips kissed me softer as I was precious.

He was about to enter me when I smiled wickedly at him. I wanted to do something a little bit different. I moved fast making him lie and I rode him. His eyes opened wide as he saw me on top of him moving and grinding on him. His hands found mine as I was moving faster seeking release. His eyes were on me making blush. I felt like nothing would separate us now. I felt loved. This wasn't just sex anymore.

"I love you" the words slipped of my mouth without notice and he grabbed my hips stopping my movements. I looked at him shocked of my own words. Leo was also shocked.

"I don't believe you" said Leo. I felt tears running fast down my face as the words were spoken.

I couldn't stay a single second there with him. I felt rejected and unwanted, so I ran away naked to the living room. I sat on the couch sobbing. I tried to compose myself. This wasn't me. I wasn't the kind of girl who said those words or the crying mess on the sofa. I wasn't supposed to be in love, but I was even if I denied it to myself.

I wanted to go back to get my clothes and ran to my house. I wanted to never see him again. I was too ashamed, hurt and heartbroken. I curled on the sofa hoping to disappear.

Minutes passed before I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder. He was staring at me naked.

"I'm sorry" said Leo. He was crying. He was in pain because he hurt me. Leo sat next to me to the couch. He didn't touch me, just stay there close. He was waiting for me to do something.

The typical I would throw something at him, punched him or yelled at him, but I wasn't that girl anymore. I didn't know who I was anymore. Leo had broken the former me and I was shaping myself in someone new and different whether I liked it or not.

"I shouldn't have said it. It's just too soon. I know" I said weakly as I wiped his tears. He smiled and kissed me before wiping my tears.

"I like you too much. Come on, come to bed before Percy is back here and finds you naked. Only I can see you in all your glory" said Leo with a hopeful smile on his face. He wanted me to forgive him. I wanted to forgive him too, so I pecked his lips nodding.

"Right"

Leo took my hand and we walked back to the bedroom. I was too conflicted to have sex right now, so we settled to sleep. Leo apologized a couple of more times before I fell asleep. I knew he was really sorry but I was feeling too many things at the same time.

In the morning, the light was coming softly through the window. I looked to the light before turning to the other side to sleep more. I felt his lips on my shoulder as he spooned behind me. I was drifting again almost completely out when I heard him whisper.

"I love you" His voice sounded true.

I opened one eye and whispered back "I heard you". I heard a soft chuckle and felt his breath on my ear.

"You didn't. You are sleeping" said Leo kissing my shoulder again.

"Maybe. I hope so. It's a good dream" I said drifting again to dreamland.


	12. Motherly Encounters

**Disclaimer: Calyleo is not mine.**

**Author's Note: I love this story. I hope you do too.**

**12. Motherly Encounters**

October came and we were already in a relationship for over 2 almost 3 weeks. My days were full of work, college and Leo. I was spent by Sunday, the only day I had to sleep until noon before hitting my assignments and lesson plans.

Leo and I hadn't said the 3 big little words again. Maybe I did dream him saying it. I hadn't said them because I was waiting for him to do it first. I was still hurt by the last time. I thought I wouldn't handle another rejection.

On late afternoon, Leo came as usual to my building to see me and give me a kiss between classes. He was edgy and nervous.

"What did you do? Are you pregnant?" I teased him. He looked at me with big doe eyes, then he looked away slightly angry.

"My mom is coming next week to see me"

"That's nice. You haven't seen her in months, right?"

"She wants to meet you"

"Why me?"

"Because you are my girlfriend. I told her about you" said Leo raising his eyebrow and now I was nervous.

"Why? My parents don't know about us" I said and he looked at me hurt at my words.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"It's not that. I just I haven't found the moment… I really don't know"

"I feel so loved right now"

"My dad is really… you have to understand, I am his first daughter, her favorite one and he… treats me like if I was still five"

"And your mom? You live with her"

"I don't want to talk about that. My mom is really… old-fashion"

"Are you really ashamed of me?"

"That's not it. I will tell her tonight. I promise"

After that, I found my way back home really nerve wreaking. I was worried of her response. Maybe she would be relief that I was dating longer that one month, but yet she could have a bad day and turned everything about her divorce and love life, or worse my dad's love life.

Once I got home, my mom was watching TV. Her favorite drama was on: Desperate Housewives. I used to watch it with her but since season 5, I'm totally lost. I sat next to her on her bed where she was.

"Hi mom"

"Hi, Callie. How was school?"

"Great. Nothing remarkable. I have to finish a presentation with Reyna and Dakota but I still have time"

"That's good. Lie down and watch some TV. You must be tired"

"Mom, I have to tell you something" I said and my hands were moving nervously on my lap.

"What's wrong? You look edgy" said my mom worried.

"I met a guy. His name is Leo and I have been spending the Fridays with him instead of Reyna" I said. Her face hardened and stared at me upset. She knew what I meant.

"Callie, men only wants one thing… I just don't want you to get hurt if you lose your virginity. It's a big step. You father and I did it once we were married" said my mom. It was the same story. Wait until marriage. When I think about it, being a virgin didn't help them to stay together.

"Mom, I'm not a virgin" I said looking down with a weak voice.

"What? When? Who?" said my mom completely shocked and upset. I felt she was going to slap me, but then there was increasingly awkward silence. This was worse.

"Odie" I said weakly. I heard her sight loudly like she was holding herself of moping the floor with me. Then I felt her warm hand on my shoulder.

"That was years ago. Why didn't you tell me before?" said my mom concerned and a little hurt. I was her only daughter. We were supposed to be best friends, especially after the divorce. Yet I was never completely honest with her about a lot of things like my sleeping around habits, the suicidal intent and the parties.

"Because I know you" I said looking at her. She looked back hurt.

"Right. Do you want spaghetti for dinner?" said my mom barely keeping together. I could feel her anger trying to get to the surface.

"Sure" I said nodding and hoping to hide in my room for the rest of the evening. My mom stood up leaving her favorite TV show behind to make dinner. Before leaving the room, she took a look at me.

"I want to see him"

"Mom, it's not necessary. I just…"

"What about tomorrow tonight?" said my mom with her 'You'd better do it' voice.

"Sure. I will tell him" I said taking out my cell phone to text him.

The next day I was on the edge. I felt a big knot on my stomach the whole day. The hours passed fast making me unease. Before I noticed it, it was time for Leo to pick me up after class to go to my mom's.

"Ready?" said Leo kissing me just as I was stepping out of the classroom. My friends waved us goodbye.

"As I will ever be" I said and we went home.

At my house, my mom was busy at the kitchen when we entered.

"Mom, we are here" I said loud and she greeted us in the house entrance.

"Good evening" said my mom to us.

"Mom, this is Leo Valdez. Leo, this is my mom Thethys"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Atwood" said Leo shaking her hand.

"It's Ms. Watson now" said my mom drily. She hated correcting her status and last name.

"You have a nice house" said Leo looking around with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks, come in and sit down at the table. The food is almost ready" said my mom pointing to the table. We nodded. I went to the fridge to get some refreshments for me and Leo.

Soon, food was on the table and we ate in silence. I didn't really know what to say.

"Where did you meet?" said my mom after a couple of awkward minutes of silence.

"By some common friends, he is friend of Reyna's ex-boyfriend, right?" I said fast and nervous. Leo just nodded.

"Oh" that was all she said.

The food was consumed and the plates were empty. I was picking up everything to wash the dishes when my mom gave me the 'sit down' stare.

"Leo, can I talk to you… in private?" said my mom and I swore Leo gulped scared of her.

"Of course" said Leo.

They went to the other room and I put my ear on the door hoping to listen to them. My mom asked of his intentions to his daughter with a dangerous full of promises voice. I could almost picture my mom carrying a shot gun. If this was my mom, I didn't want to know how my dad would react. Leo must have said something really assuring which I didn't listen because soon they returned to the room. My mom seemed pleased and Leo smiled nervously happy as he kissed my forehead. He sighed nodding "it's okey". Leo helped me with the dishes before heading back to his apartment.

Next week, Leo's mom got to the city. Leo picked her up at the bus station. She lived just 3 hours from us in bus. She arrived very late at night, so Leo told her that I would meet them for Saturday's breakfast.

As Leo opened his apartment door at me, her mom appeared ready to meet me. She was shorter with some grey hairs on her brown hair and a really sweet motherly smile. She was nice but a tough woman since she ran her own car shop.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Esperanza"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Calypso, but everybody calls me Callie" we shook hands.

"Leo has talked a lot about you"

"That's nice" I said nervously. Leo was at close distance with a smile in his face. He muttered "Don't worry" and I sighed.

"I was going to make breakfast" said Esperanza heading to the kitchen.

"No, let me do. You must be tired of your trip. Pancakes?"

"Ok, I would love some pancakes. Leo, set the table" said Esperanza going to the dining room.

It was a nice breakfast. Esperanza is completely different to my mom. She is so son's centered unlike my mom. I liked her a lot.


	13. Vulnerability

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. Of course, I have no legal right on the characters, only Rick Riordan does... and Fox when bought the rights to make that awful movies.**

**Author's Notes: XOXO**

**13. Vulnerability**

For the next weeks, dating Leo became easier. I was happy with him, though George complained that we didn't see each other anymore. I missed him too but I wasn't going to jump on clubs, men and alcohol, right? Most of my friends were happy about me anyway.

My mom invited Leo to my house to have lunch on the weekends to get to know him better. I was super awkward at first, but then it became easier.

Work was still super painfully harassing. Luke didn't bother me that much but I could feel his angry glares once in a while. He was still getting married and Thalia looked happy every time someone asked her about the wedding plans.

The weather grew colder as November almost finished. My school assignments, lesson plans for Luke and my own, and the weekends with Leo were talking a toll on me. Reyna said that I needed a release since I was accumulating so much stress. I wasn't arguing her at all.

Dating Leo was the most nerve wreaking thing ever in my life, not because Leo was a difficult person, but because it was new and made me nervous. I didn't know we were standing. Sex was mind-blowing great though, but afterwards I felt like something was missing and I couldn't figure it what it was. I never felt anything like this.

Anyway, Reyna invited me to a party on Frank's house, a friend of Jason, ours too. I was going to say No, but Reyna gave me this 'I don't care, you are going' look and I just nodded. I needed to do something reckless and stupid to release all this pin-up emotions about Leo, school, work and Luke.

I was concerned about Leo's reaction. He wasn't a party animal. He was more the kind of quiet evening of drinking and laughing, than clubbing. Gosh! I missed going to the clubs. I decided to tell Leo about the party hours before in his office. I found him on his desk by the computer typing furiously.

"I have a party. Do you want to come?" I said casually. It wasn't a big deal, really. Leo looked at me and kissed me before shocking his head.

"Not really. Have fun with your friends" said Leo so normal. I didn't hear the slightest hint of possession, upset or concern. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Are you sure? I think Piper is going to be there. It will be fun" I said stammering. I really didn't want him to go, but I found myself longing it too.

"It's OK. I have to finish this paper" said Leo and took a book out flicking until he found a page of particular interest.

"Ok. I'll behave" I said and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Leo. I felt untrusted, yet trusted. This boy really gave me mixed signals every day.

"Idiot" I said fuming out of his office.

Hours later, Reyna picked me up in my best partying attire: jeans and revealing top. At the party, we said hi to our friends. Piper was excited to see me, or was the buzz already? Reyna looked upset as I was talking to her. She still hadn't recovered of Jason's breakup.

As the party was in full swing, I was on the corner quietly drinking. Reyna came with me with bottle of tequila in her hand and a knowingly all smile. I hated her smug smile. She meant trouble which normally ended with me with a guy in compromising positions, or pushing the car as we ran out of gas or worst.

"You are different" said Reyna and took a sip of her bottle.

"I'm not" I fumed.

"Yes, you are. Love has changed you" said Reyna as she pointed her finger on my chest. She poked me to make her point clear.

"It hasn't" I snorted.

"Prove it" said Reyna. I looked at her and her eyes sparkled. She got what she wanted. I hated her when she cornered me like that.

"How?" I said trying to prove her wrong. I hated when people tried to figure me out.

"Let's have fun just like old times" said Reyna with a wicked smile. I nodded with a matching smile at her. She missed her friend. I had neglected her, well everybody for Leo.

"Ok, just drinking. I am not running on my undies like last year and you better delete those pictures by the way" I said and took the bottle of her hands. I took a long sip and party was on.

Hours later, a bottle of tequila and dancing a lot, I lied on the bathroom floor. I was way too drunk. I had thrown out most of everything in my stomach. I was feeling the hangover already on my head and it wasn't even morning. I heard a knock on the door and the noise was awfully pounding my head.

"Go away!" I roared, but the door opened. Leo entered. Concern was written on his face making me feel unease.

"What's wrong? Some friend of you called me to come here quickly. He said you were trashing some things uncontrollably" said Leo as he leaned to me.

"It's Reyna's fault. We got way to drunk. I think she passed out on the pool" I said looking down. I felt ashamed of being easily controlled by Reyna.

Leo sighed and stood up taking a hand towel. I heard the water running probably wetting the towel.

"Let me put something cold in your forehead" said Leo as he got closer with the wet towel. I felt so much better when the cool soothing rag on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Then I registered what was happening. Leo was here. I opened my eyes surprised and pushed him far away from me. The hand towel fell on the floor.

"Go away. I don't want you to see me like this" I said upset. I felt to the edge of tears.

"See you how?" said Leo leaning again closer to me. He cupped my cheek and we stared at each other. His hair was all over the place and his clothes wrinkled. I guessed he came running for me without looking himself at the mirror.

"Vulnerable" I said weakly.

"Why?" said Leo. He sounded so concerned that I felt my chest heavy and my breathing getting faster.

"Because I am afraid that you will leave if you see the real me. All men does" I said looking down.

"I know the real you" said Leo making turn my eyes to his. He was telling me truth and that made me awful.

"You don't. I'm broken, just beyond repair" I said.

"I'm good repairing things. I can fix anything. Trust me" said Leo and kissed my forehead.

"But…" I stammered.

"Callie, I really love you" said Leo and his words filled my heart. This was what it was missing. I smiled happily but I had to protect him from myself. He was too good for me.

"I love you too so much. Don't you get it! I'm in love with you. I don't want to hurt you by being me" I said and started to sob uncontrollably hard.

"Shhh… don't cry" said Leo pulling me to his chest. I cried for a couple of seconds

"It's your damn fault. I didn't cry before you. I don't want you to fix me. I was fine before" I said between sobs.

"Whatever you say, drunk lady" said Leo teasingly as he rolled his eyes with a smile. He wanted to make me feel better. He was really something else.

"Shut up and kiss me" I said after my sobs turned weaker and softer. I was finally calming down.

"I don't think so" said Leo looking to the side.

"Why not?" I complained. Leo looked at me and shook his head.

"You know why" said Leo looking at my mouth.

"It's only vomit" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's disgusting" said Leo sticking out his tongue.

"Well, I have to swallow other disgusting things and you don't see me complaining" I said raising an eyebrow. Leo turned red.

"It's different" stammered Leo.

"Why?" I said looking half-amused.

"Because it's super hot when you do. This is just disgusting" said Leo shrugging. I giggled and he placed the towel again in my forehead, then he hugged me on the dirty bathroom floor until I felt better and ready to go to his apartment.

Days later as I was on the bus on my way back home after a really tiring day, Leo texted me. I was surprised to see the screen blinking at the incoming text. I had just seen him 10 minutes ago. I thought that I forgot something before reading it.

The text said 'I am falling in love with you too. You are my only thought in the mornings and the last at night. I think in the possibility of a future together. I definitely want that'

I felt my knees weak. Thankfully I was sitting down. This was the first time he showed me his own vulnerability. He was thinking of a future together. If it scared me how fast we were going and how deeply this was heading, damn right I was afraid.


	14. Winter Break

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: I love this story, my most personal one. Happy as a kid in the park, 4000+ views. Not shabby at all!**

**14. Winter Break**

Before I noticed it, I was barely sleeping by the huge pile of assignments, papers to grade and final tests to study. For at least 2 weeks, I barely saw Leo since I went with Reyna every night to study or finish some paper. Then it was all over.

I almost slept the whole weekend after the last final test on Friday. I had a well-deserved weekend of leisure with Leo. We watched movies, ate in bed, slept until noon and of course, sex. Every time with Leo was so intense that I could have combust. I blushed all shades of red every time I thought of his sweet kisses as he was on top of me, or his mischievous smile when I was on top.

After finals and grades, the holidays were around the corner starting with the annual teachers' party at work. I was reluctant of taking Leo to the party. After all, Luke was going to be there. Of course, I didn't want them of ever meet. However, for my good luck, Thalia told me one day before the party that she and Luke were going early to her hometown since her aunt was in the hospital.

So, Leo got himself a new shirt to come to the party. He looked dashing handsome as it was the first I saw him semi-formal, instead of his baggy cargo pants, polo shirts and Vans shoes. I was probably drooling a lot because he closed my mouth with a giggle.

"I guess I look good" said Leo with a sassy smile.

"I am not sure if I want to take you to the party. I feel like undressing you right now" I said with a wicked sexy smile. He blushed and gulped at the implications of my words.

"Maybe after the party, I want to meet your co-workers. You talk with so much passion about your work that I wonder how they are"

"Just teachers. Nothing out of the ordinary. They are nice. Most of them married with kids. I am virtually the only single one. It's sometimes really weird when they try to play matchmaker on me"

"Not anymore, I hope?" said Leo a bit too serious.

"Maybe if they see you, they will stop" I snickered.

The party was good. I had fun taking to my peers and introducing Leo to everybody. We danced over the slow tunes and ate a lot. I didn't drink like I wished because I didn't want to make a fool of myself, especially with Leo around. That would be extra embarrassing.

After the party was over, we walked to his apartment which wasn't that far from the party. The night was cold but it felt nice. I was flushing by the alcohol and Leo's arm on my waist as we walked side by side.

"I think we should live together. I have a good job and I will finish school soon. What do you think?" I said suddenly. Leo stopped his steps to stare at me. He looked cute as he was shocked by my proposal. I was too. The words just slipped out of my mouth. It just felt the natural thing to do.

"I am not sure. Let me think about it" said Leo and kissed me softly. I nodded to his words and we continued walking home.

The next day, I received a much unexpected phone call. It took me like 10 rings to find my cell phone in the pail of clothes on the floor. I needed to do some cleaning definitely. After a long chat, I called Leo about it ASAP.

"My dad wants to meet you" I said biting my nails. Oh Gods! I was so nervous.

"When?" said Leo so normal that I was more worried.

"Aren't you worried?"

"I have to meet him eventually if we are going to live together, right? You still want us to live together?"

"Well, you are right about that… tomorrow?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure. I will call him"

The next day, the dinner with my dad went well, so well that I felt in the Twilight Zone. They talked over University politics, grad papers and strikes. Yeah, I forgot to mention that my dad was the head of the Agronomy Department at the University.

After dinner, my dad took me home leaving Leo at his apartment first. I waited on my car seat for my dad's scolding or something familiar, but nothing. He was so at peace that I feared this was the calm before the storm.

"Do you like this boy?" said my dad finally as we were just a couple of blocks of my house.

"I do" I answered immediately.

"Is it serious?" said my dad giving me a little look of concern.

"I don't know yet" I said sighing.

"Sweetie, I think you should study abroad, do a master and a PhD before anything. You are aimed for greater things"

"What is anything?" I asked wondering where everything was going.

"Marriage?" said my dad somberly. I thought my answer. To be honest, Leo and I hadn't discussed the letter M.

"Dad, I don't want to marry right after college like you and mom. Don't worry. I am just going out with a boy. I still don't know where we are standing" I said as he pulled to my driveway. He kissed my cheek sweetly before I stepped out of the car. I waved him goodbye and got into my home.

Winter break started and two weeks of relaxation starting with a weekend full of sexy half-naked boyfriend Leo kissing me on his bed. His mouth was on my neck as I was trying to take out my shirt.

"I think I love you too much" said Leo as he pulled away. His hand touched my cheek and kissed me again, just a little peck.

"I love you" I said and we stared at each other. Saying 'I love you' became easier after the drunk incident and the text. Leo looked at me with adoration making me felt loved. This was love. We were a couple in love, regardless of our best efforts to deny it especially by me. His hand brushed off messy hair from my face and kissed me tenderly.

"Do you want to marry me?" said Leo making me gasped. I wasn't expecting that. I loved him and I was ready to move in with him, but marriage?

"Are you sure you want to marry me?.. Me?" I said with a weak voice. I wanted to argue, to make him clear I was a mess, no marriage material, but his eyes on me were honest.

"Yes" said Leo nodding and kissed me softly. I breathed out loud trying to understand what this meant. We stared at each other. Leo smiled softly with decision, faith and love. He was sure of this, of me.

"Yes" I said breathing out the word full of happiness. I made a decision, a promise. Since I met him, this was the first time I wasn't afraid.

We kissed with hotly passion and this time we made love for the first time. We weren't fooling around or hiding anymore. This was real.

After the awesome newly-engaged sex, we spooned in bed for another hour just talking about going to the mall to get the Christmas presents. We made the promise of not giving present to each other because we had to save money for a wedding.

"I don't have a ring for you" said Leo suddenly sitting up.

"That's okey. I don't mind" I said and kissed his shoulder trying to pull him down to hug me again.

"Wait" said Leo and jumped out of the bed. I saw him naked looking around his drawers. Then he took some epoxy clay out from one of his drawers full of tools and wires.

"Why do you have that?" I said confused.

"I was making a crazy project last year and I had some leftovers. Give me your hand" said Leo as he was rubbing the clay on his hands making softer. I didn't give him my hand. I was too confused.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Wait and see" said Leo as he took my hand. Leo made me a ring out of clay. It was chunky grey greenish and very unflattering but it was my engagement ring. I smiled as I saw my finger dressed with a promise of happiness.

"I love you" said Leo kissing me after his work was done and we made love again.


	15. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned them, but no.**

**Author's Note: I am not a wedding fan, but I got married. I still remember the stress. I can only hope to get to 5000+ views before this story ends. maybe, how knows? This story stands with almost 4,500, views. Thanks for everything.**

**15. Wedding Plans**

Telling my parents about the wedding was difficult. Unlike Leo's mom, she was kind of expecting it. She was more like 'Leo, what took you so long?'

My parents were resilient to the idea. I was putting it nice. It was more like a swirling torrent of blame, harsh words and some tears. First, my mom demanded me a pregnancy test because she swore I was pregnant. Peeing in a stick in front of her… That was embarrassing. Well, she finally accepted after she interrogated Leo for over one hour, and promised not to participate in the wedding plans at all. I didn't know if I was happy or sad by her lack of involvement on my life. I hoped it was for the best.

On the other side, my dad slammed the door at us and I didn't hear from him for a month. That was harsh, but at least less embarrassing. Then I got weird texts about study before marriage and I was wasting my time with Leo. I deleted most of them. I was boiling in anger. My dad could be such a hypocrite. He got married before doing his Master. He got divorced before he even finished his PhD. He got remarried before going abroad for a year. Then he got divorced again after his year abroad. Work and my dad's love life was a dangerous mix.

For my sake or misfortune, my aunts and uncles were more excited than myself. I was hoping for a small wedding in the city hall, but hells no. If I was going to get married, I had to make big. An Atwood deserved nothing but the best.

My grandma Clymene convinced my mom that I had to get married in church followed by a big lavished reception. So my mom decided to participate after all. Eventually my dad agreed to pay for the wedding after my grandpa Iapetus scolded him. Grandpa could still be really intimidated when he wanted. Somehow all the pieces felt in place and we were getting married by June 1 at the end of school term. I got the church date and Leo found out a small place for the reception.

As much as we tried to keep it small, our moms got excited and carried away. Before we could stop them, my mom booked a bigger place. Esperanza called her sister Rosa to make me the dress. Apparently, there was a family tradition about it. All brides dressed by Rosa were still happily married, so it was a good omen, I thought.

In February, my mom and her mom met in one trip to oversee the wedding details and get my measurements for the dress. Aunt Rosa was going to make the dress in her town then come one week before the wedding for final fitting. I just needed to choose. That was difficult. I liked all and nothing to the same time. It took me 2 weeks of making polls with Leo, my coworkers, my friends, aunts and uncles to finally decide for a sweetheart mermaid frame, very fitted, making clear I wasn't pregnant. Still some of my relatives claimed I was getting married because I had a 'bun in the oven', including my mom.

Like I was saying, my mom and her mom hit it off right away over one quiet weekend of the middle of February. Leo and I were surprised as they became BFF in a matter of hours. They talked from TV, celebrities, invitations, favors and us. I guess opposites do attract sometimes.

Luke and Thalia got married on Valentine's Day. A little cheesy for my taste but they looked happy in the pictures. I was happy for Thalia but at the same time sad I knew Luke, he wouldn't stop cheating on her just because he was married now.

In March just two weeks before Spring break, What a Dog went missing. Leo opened the door and the dog ran outside like usual, but the dog didn't return 10 minutes later like usual. We looked around the neighborhood without luck. It was a good looking dog. Probably, someone took it to keep it. I could only hope the person will be kind to What a Dog. Leo looked really worry for his dog, which actually was the apartment owner's dog. I thought of getting Leo a new dog after we were married.

In Spring Break, Leo and I spent all our leisure time making wedding favors and invitations. It was dreadfully tiring. I preferred to work all day than that. However, we finally finished all just in time to hit the mailbox and hope that everybody was coming.

Before I could notice it, we were in April just less of two months of the wedding. We had most of everything ready like the invitations, food, cake, location, church… I thought I had all on my list, except for something: the last night of freedom aka the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Leo didn't want to do anything really but George, AJ, Peter, Percy, Jason, Frank, well most of my friends and some of his friends dragged him to the clubs against his will.

Once it was over and he was finally back in his apartment at dawn. He called me complaining about it. He could be a really old grumpy guy sometimes. Percy didn't return with him. Something about a girl named Annabeth, who he met at the last bar. According to George, Percy and the girl left really hastily after a couple of drinks and some giggling. I wondered if it was the same Annabeth I knew over a math contest years back.

For my last night of freedom, all my girlfriends took me first to a nice restaurant to have a formal dinner before get wasted on the clubs. I got to wear a little tiara with veil as everybody yelled as we entered the bars 'Death woman walking". We had fun from bar to bar until we were tired, drunk and giggling like middle-schoolers. Some Irish guys kissed me and gave me a coin each for good luck. According to Reyna, there was some crazy tradition in Ireland that she saw in a movie once.

The weeks went by fast. The wedding was only two weeks again and I was buried in paperwork as the term was coming to end. My last term then I would graduate. Work wasn't any better. The amount of papers to grade were just… it was a big pail.

Most of the wedding things were done. We were mostly waiting for the date to come which was coming fast. I had been so busy by everything that I wasn't registering the reality of things: I, Calypso Atwood, was getting married against all odds to Leo Valdez, the sweetest and most perfect men in the planet.


	16. Cold Feet

**Disclaimer: Calypso and Leo are not mine.**

**Author's Note: Love this chapter. 4,740+ views. I think this story will close at 5,000+ after all. This is almost over. Thank you for reading. It's been a really awesome journey.**

**16. Cold Feet**

One week before the wedding, Rosa, Leo's aunt, came to town with the dress for the final fitting. I finally met her. She was ok. She wasn't as nice as Esperanza and Leo liked her aunt, not loved. I didn't know why.

It was Saturday when I went to Leo's apartment. Percy wasn't there. Since he met Annabeth, we barely saw him. Annabeth was the same cool girl I met when I was 17. She made happy Percy but sometimes I felt guilty being around her. I had sex with her father once.

Leo opened the door and we kissed softly before Rosa talked. She introduced to me and we had breakfast talking about the wedding. We were just 6 days away.

After breakfast, Rosa brought the dress to the living room and Leo ran to the nearest park. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see me in the dress until the wedding. I told him it was silly but he said the groom must not see the bride in her dress before the wedding and left. I was alone with her mom and aunt. I stare at the dress hanging out and it was just like in the picture I send. Rosa was really good.

"Try it on" said Rosa after I probably stared the dress for too long. I just nodded.

As I put on the dress of the final fitting, I felt the reality of everything. I was getting married. I was doing what I swore not to do. I was tying myself to a man forever. I was going to have his children. What if we hated each other after a couple of years? Would we get a divorce? Would we stay together for the kids and be miserable? Would I start to fool around? All those questions and worries sank down on me. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Looking myself in the dress wasn't helping me. I felt like a liar. I didn't deserve to be happy.

"You look just beautiful" said Esperanza taking me out of my thoughts. "Please, make my son happy"

I stared myself in the mirror. I did look beautiful. The girl I saw in the mirror look happy but I wasn't really. I was faking to make Esperanza happy, just like I had done for years. I just wanted to run away and hide. This was really happening and I was afraid.

Rosa pinched here and there making adjustments to the dress. Apparently, I had lost weight. I really didn't notice it. I had been so busy with work, school and wedding things. Both women claimed a couple of times that I was really breathtaking and Leo was a lucky guy. Then they helped me to step out of the dress.

"Coffee?" said Esperanza at me and Rosa.

"Of course, sister" said Rosa as she was putting the dress back in a bag ready to travel.

"I will go to find Leo" I said and left the apartment before they could reply.

I knew where he could be. There was a park just around the corner of his apartment. He loved to go there with What a Dog before it went missing. As I thought, I found him in a park bench looking to other dogs with their owners.

"I want to talk" I said sitting down surprising Leo. He wasn't expecting me. His arm surrounded my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his chest and I started to tremble faintly.

"What's wrong?" said Leo and I raised my head to stare to his eyes. He was worried and I didn't know how to say what I was feeling. I didn't really know by myself. I was confused and worried for the future.

"Why do you love me?" I said weakly. Leo smiled faintly and kissed me sweetly enough to make me smile.

"Because I do" said Leo and pushed me again to his chest. I heard his beating heart. The soft rhythmic sound didn't soothe me. I was still on the edge.

"I want a straight answer" I said after a couple of seconds.

"That's a straight answer" said Leo and he took my hand.

I stared at our hands together while I rested my head on his chest. How could he be so at ease? I was a bundle of nerves. How could be so sure of me, of us if I was falling apart in doubts?

"How can we be sure that we won't end up like my parents? You don't know how it feels growing up like that" I said and we looked at each other again. Leo shook his head and kissed me again. His hands moved to my face and I did the same. We kissed. I felt like crying at any second.

"I don't know. How can I know you won't find someone better and leave me?" said Leo and I looked away. He was right about that. I didn't know myself. Before him, I was fickle and just didn't care of sleeping around since I didn't have anyone to care about.

"I might have. You never know with me, but even if I do. I won't leave you. It's my promise to you. I'm a woman of honor" I said.

We stared for a couple of seconds, before Leo sighed and said "I will get the TV and the computer"

"Don't say that" I huffed as I pulled away but Leo pulled me again to him.

"I want you to know. I will get the kids too" said Leo.

"Don't say that. How can I know you won't leave me first?" I said raising my voice.

"I won't" said Leo plainly.

"You don't know. You can expect it of me. You know my past… If you leave first, I won't survive" I said weakly and I felt tears running down my cheeks. It was true. I almost died because Odie broke up with me. If Leo did, I was a goner.

"I promise"

"Don't promise something you can't keep. You don't know what would happen. Maybe you will find a cute scientist who likes the same things as you. I don't want half-promises" I said and Leo kissed me.

"Then I will give you a full promise. I won't leave you no matter what"

"You might" I said shrugging.

Leo looked at me upset and made me look at him with his hands on my cheeks. "Shut up. I am not leaving you, period. I love you" I nodded to his words and he smiled.

His arm found my waist and we looked at the park for minutes without talking. I was thinking a lot. He really loved… me: the former broken girl with sleeping around issues, divorced parents, workaholic and in love with him.

"Do you really want to marry me?" I said weakly. Leo kissed my hair.

"Like never in my life. I promise you not only to marry you and stay with you but to celebrate our golden anniversary" said Leo. I gasped at the reality of his words.

"That's 50 years from now" I said disbelieving. 50 years, that was a lifetime.

"I know. I promise you a happy long life together" said Leo and kissed me.

"You better" I said punching his jaw playfully.

"We better go home. My mom and aunt must be bored without us" said Leo and we were walking home and taking hands.

"I will get the TV and the kids, right?" said Leo as we turned left in the corner. I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed but mostly loving him.

"Ok, if you want to, but I am not paying child support" I snickered.

Leo looked at me and rolled his eyes amused by me "You will. I know you"

"I'm not" I huffed again.

"Whatever you say, Corazon" said Leo with a smile.


	17. The Blissful Event

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: It's nice to go down to memory lane for this story. Final chapter. Thank you. If you haven't guessed yet, this story is mostly autobiographical. It's how my husband and I met, fell in love and got married 7 years ago. So, mostly it's true. I changed some things like my husband and I have brothers and sisters. I teach English no History. I never slept with a friend's dad and other details. Today, it's the day we met 8 years ago. Sweet!**

**This story crossed the 5,000 views before the final chapter. I'm really thankful for everything and such. Exactly 8 reviews, 20 followers, 11 favorites in little less of 21,900 words in 17 chapters. **

**17. The Blissful Event**

The morning of the wedding was a normal Friday morning of Leo and me sleeping together. We spent our last single night together making sweet love. How untraditional! I woke up with his breathing ticking my neck and his hand locked on my torso.

"So today is the day" I said as I sat on the bed edge. I looked at his suit hanging on a perch.

"Yes, it is. I love you" said Leo pulling me back to his chest. He kissed me with raising passion and soon we were again making love in our wedding day morning.

After, as I was panting by the exercise, Leo stood up naked looking for his clothes on the floor and dressing for the day.

"I will see in the altar" said Leo before kissing me in bed fully clothed.

"No peeking, then" I said half-sad.

"No, I want to see you in your wedding dress for the first time as you come inside the church" said Leo.

"You really are not letting this go"

"I gave you full reign in the wedding, except for this. It's my only request"

"I know. I get it. Let's have breakfast and take me to my mom's" I said and stood up to get dressed. We had a nice shower together. I took an old bottom down shirt from Leo to use when I got my hair and makeup down.

After a simple breakfast with Esperanza and Rosa: cereal and toast, Leo dropped me at my mom's house by the door. Most of my relatives were already there making a fuzz as they were ironing, polishing shoes, checking wedding details and eating.

"I will see you later" I said at the door and he kissed me for the last time.

"Sure. Remember one step at the time. I don't want you to fall on the aisle"

"Shut up. I'm not that clumsy" I said and Leo just giggled before waving goodbye.

Once inside my house, my family hugged me and congratulated me. My aunts and uncles, even my married cousins, gave me marriage advices.

Before I notice, it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and everybody was starting to take turns for the shower. I was first since the hair dresser would be home soon. I ate a sandwich holding the newest baby in the family, my cousin Theresa's baby. Anna was just a beautiful little bundle of newborn awesomeness.

At 4 o'clock the hair dresser came and I sat in front of the mirror very still, letting her work her magic on me. My relatives came and went to the room checking my beautifying progress and offering snacks to the two of us.

Leo called a couple of times to my cell phone looking for something or just to check on me. At his apartment, everybody was ready just waiting for the time to go to the church while half of my relatives were fighting to get to the shower fast.

By 6 o'clock, just one hour before the wedding, I was ready in my makeup and hair. My mom helped me to put on my wedding dress. Most of my relatives gasped and squealed of happiness when they saw me. My mom helped me to get my veil right and she looked happy.

I heard the front door knocking and my relatives talking loud. Soon, my dad entered the room wearing a tuxedo.

"You look lovely, Callie" said my dad.

"Thank you dad" I said and he kissed my cheek.

"It's time to go" said my dad staring at his clock. I nodded and we got everything ready.

I wasn't nervous at all during the ride to the church in the same car as my parents. After talking to Leo, I was more of sure that I wanted to be tied to this man for the rest of my life. I was happy with the idea of 50 years of marital bliss. Even my parents' love life didn't worried me anymore.

My dad pulled over in front of the church. We were still 20 minutes before the ceremony and most of the attendees were arriving finding the best spot to be witness of our nuptials. I saw Leo at the entrance with his mom. Then my cell phone ringed.

"What's up?" I said.

"I can't do my tie" said Leo nervously. I giggled.

"I will send my dad over. Don't worry" I said and put my cell phone away. It would be so embarrassing if my cell phone ringed in the middle of the ceremony.

"Dad, Leo needs help to get his tie right. Could you help him?" I said to my dad who was in the driver's seat.

"Sure" said my dad and I saw him chuckled a smile. Then he got out of the car. I saw him tying Leo's tie making me smile. I saw my cousin Gabrielle taking pictures to them. I had to get a copy.

After Leo got his tie ready to rumble, he entered the church and most of my family and his family followed him. It was time.

"Mom, let's go" I said and we got out of the car.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen met me by the entrance. Piper and Drew looked gorgeous. Reyna was my maid of honor and she was just amazingly beautiful. Percy was the best man and he was absolutely dashingly good.

"Ready girl. I thought I would never see this day" said Reyna.

"Me neither. Thanks for being my friend" I said to Reyna. She nodded.

The music started. Piper and Drew took their places and started to walk down the aisle to where Leo was. Reyna and Percy followed them.

"Ready, sweetie?" said my dad as he took my arm.

"I was never more ready" I said and we smiled at each other.

We walked down the aisle. I was nervous of tripping as I saw all the familiar faces in the church. I didn't realize that half of my students were there. They waved at me and I tried so much not to wave back, but I did.

Then I looked at Leo. He was next to Percy waiting for me. His face said all. This was meant to be and I couldn't feel happier. I wanted what Leo was offering: 50 and more years of happiness.

My dad let me go eventually to get married to this man, but not without kissing my forehand and mumbling words of happiness. His favorite daughter was getting married.

The ceremony was standard and at some point boring, but I really didn't pay attention. I was just happy looking sideway to Leo who smiled back at me. I tried to memorize all around me: Leo's smile, our hands linked, and my feelings, all except for the priest words. We said our standard votes. We decided not to make special ones because I didn't want to slip anything compromising; besides our votes were for each other and private.

Leo kissed me, the bride, and held my hand as we walked down the aisle in a cheerful round of applauses. Outside the church, everybody hugged us and congratulated us. Some of my students threw confetti at us.

After being hugged to almost death by everybody, Leo and I took my Aunt Mary's car to drive to the reception. My mom and dad wanted me to use the same car to the church but I wanted 5 minutes alone with Leo before the party.

As we drove to the party, our hands were together in the stick. We kissed at every stop and smiled at each other when we could. We were happy. I didn't care of the party anymore. We would go home and made love all night if we could, but everybody was waiting for us. So, we resigned to the fact that the attendance to the party was mandatory.

We pulled in the party's parking lot. We kissed again.

"Ready, Mrs. Valdez?" said Leo.

"Of course, Mr. Atwood" I said teasingly and Leo giggled.

Before entering at the party, I took one last look at Leo. I let everything sank down. We were married. This man changed my life for better and forever. I wasn't who I was less of a year ago. I was a fixed woman by a humble sweet tinkerer.


End file.
